Big Time Valentine's Day
by DarkElements10
Summary: Logan hates Valentine's day because he's always alone. Kendall may change his mind. Kogan one-shot.


**A/N: Just so you guys know, this story is set before they got discovered and went to Hollywood. Or maybe it's when they're visiting their home. I don't know, either way, its set in Minnesota instead of California. I hope you guys enjoy the sexiness that we call Kogan.**

* * *

**Big Time Valentine's Day**

He stood alone against a dead, white backdrop. Young teenage boys and girls pass by him as if he were a tree, particularly an invisible one. He watched as another couple walked past, somehow managing to hug, kiss, share endearments, and walk all at the same time.

Valentine's Day.

Oh, how Logan hated this day, with its fake promises and over-affection. He had come to school today too tired to realize he was supposed to have slept in and missed his bus today: oh the irony! Yet, as soon as he walked into that building, he woke up. Scents of chocolate, perfume, cologne, and flowers rose into the air and filled his nostrils. His ears were flooded with lovey-dovey BS, kissing noises, crying, and soft giggles. His eyes saw boys and girls alike being dumped, sweethearts kissing, and huddles of people ogling at members of the opposite sex. On top of all this, he felt as if he could taste and feel the sick love and heartbreak: it was enough to make anyone gag.

So now here he was an invisible tree in a desolate wasteland that would probably freeze to death. See, not only had his fatigue made him forget the date, but also the weather. He wore snugly fitting dark blue jeans with a pair of black Dockers. But unfortunately, he had grabbed the first shirt he had seen that morning, a black t-shirt. The only protection from the harsh winter weather was his jean jacket.

The next thing Logan knew, someone was planting himself next to him on the dry stone bench. Logan looked over at him with surprise, wariness, and a bit of confusion before smiling a little bit.

"Hey Kendall." He greeted one of his best friends.

"Hey Logie," Kendall agreed simply and let out a small sigh, his breath gathering in a condescend cloud in front of his face. He ran his fingers through his hair and then placed his arms behind his head. "So, you hate Valentine's Day, too?"

"Yes, it's all so lovey-dovey and fake," Logan replied and then cocked his head to the side, letting Kendall know that he was about to go off on some really smart tangent. "Of course, it's also a holiday that had been hijacked by consumerism and materialistic people."

"I agree 100 percent." Kendall patted Logan's knee. Logan's skin felt as if it was on fire when Kendall pulled his hand away. "I don't think I'm going to be able to handle today."

"Me either…"

"What do you want to do instead?" Kendall asked as he stood up, hoisting his backpack over his shoulder.

"Wh-What? Ditch school?" Logan sputtered. Sure, he hated school sometimes, because people picked on him for being smart. But he had _never_ missed school, not even when he was sick. Logan Mitchell was proud of his perfect attendance. "I mean, I know it's Valentine's Day, but..."

"Are you telling me you've never skipped before?" Kendall asked, surprised to the point of horror. Logan shook his head. "You…You're kidding, right?" He asked hopefully, only to get the same reply. He shook his head to clear his thoughts, and then went on. "Well, it's no big deal; skipping school. People do it so often now, that they've given up on punishment." He put his arm around Logan's shoulders. "I can't believe that you've been hanging out with me so long and you haven't ditched yet."

Ignoring Kendall's last statement, Logan looked shocked, yet convinced, "Really, so we won't get in trouble?" It was now Kendall's turn to shake his head,

"So, shall we get something warm to drink, first?"

"Sure," Logan replied, standing up and shivering from the cold. Kendall removed his sweatshirt and draped it around Logan's shoulders.

"You need it more than I do." He speculated when he saw the confused look on Logan's face.

"Th-Thanks," Logan blushed a bit and looked away. Kendall gave a warming, friendly smile in return.

The two started down the sidewalk, away from the school and towards the local coffee shop. The coffee shop was very close by, for it seemed they had only just began to walk when Kendall stopped and opened the door for Logan before walking around him to the counter "What do you want?"

"Huh?" Logan snapped to attention, his mind preoccupied with something else. (Such as Kendall's backside.) You mean I get to choose?" he asked, surprised, and received a humored look from Kendall. "I guess I'll have what you're having, then."

Kendall still looked amused, and perhaps like he wanted to say something, yet turned to the employee and requested two white chocolate mochas. After a minute or so, two hot, freshly brewed mochas were done. Kendall grabbed them and some straws, and headed for a table by the window. He placed a straw in each cup and gave one to Logan, who took the seat across from him at the table.

"Hope you like it" he asked as Logan took a sip. It seemed to be his first white chocolate mocha, because his eyebrows shot up with satisfaction and his head nodded furiously in reply to Kendall's question.

After a few sips from both parties, Logan spoke. "Thanks," he said, "I'll pay you back later; I don't have money with me right now. How much was it?" He'd always had an odd fetish for paying people back; he'd feel like he was doing something wrong if he didn't.

"Oh, that won't be necessary," he replied.

"But, I feel bad when I don't repay someone," his voice took on an almost pleading tone.

Kendall smiled… a kind of creepy smile as he raised an eyebrow; "Oh, but you will be paying me back," Logan look at him, awaiting the rest. "But there are other ways to do so than with money."

Logan was now painstakingly confused, gawked at his best friend. "Huh?" he asked his voice squeaky. "But I only know how to pay people back with money, smarts…or revenge," he muttered, scratching his head lightly.

Kendall let out a small snort of laughter, enjoying Logan's confusion, though part of him did feel a bit bad for making him "suffer". "Oh, there are _many_ more ways," he said, taking another sip of his mocha.

"If you say so…" Logan said, awkwardly taking another sip of his mocha. He set down his mocha and looked out the window in disgust. "Why isn't anyone alone? Or with the same gender? Why is it just boys and girls?" he asked himself curiously, then blushing a bit. '_I forgot he was here..._' he thought, blushing a bit more.

Kendall set down his mocha and smiled. "It's because people are ashamed and close-minded," he said, a mix of amusement and disgust in his voice. He smiled fondly on the blushing Logan. Did he know how cute he was when he blushed?

He was just screaming to be kissed…

"So, can you please explain to me how I can pay you back without money?" Logan asked, as it was bothering him. The blush was still there, he was still a bit embarrassed.

Kendall let go a little laugh. He leaned across the table and set his index finger on his nose, "I'm afraid you'll just have to find out later," he said, teasing him.

"O-Okay," Logan said, blushing even more – if that was even possible – and taking another sip of his mocha, seeing as Kendall had just finished his and he didn't want to make him wait on account of him. Kendall smiled at his now beet-red best friend and noticed Logan had almost finished his mocha now.

"So, what do ya wanna do now?" he asked, as Logan threw his mocha in the near-by trashcan.

Yet again, he was caught off guard by the non-redundant question. However, some other part of him had an answer, "We could go to my house. There's a fire place that we can warm up by."

Kendall smiled a small, perhaps sadistic, smile. '_Ah, if only he knew what he was getting himself into_,' he thought, though he was not about to tell him that, and thus ruin this opportunity.

"Sure," he agreed.

Logan this time opened the door for Kendall, which irked his slightly dominant personality. Kendall was always the kind of leader when it came to his friends. He was always the one that came up with the ideas for something to do when they were all bored. And they always looked up to him as such. Even begging him for ideas when they were in a jam. So this really irked him.

Nearing his house, Logan turned to make sure Kendall was still behind him, and smiled cutely. Kendall's dominant nature cooled, or rather melted, with that smile, and before he knew it, they arrived.

Logan noticed the car-less driveway and smiled. "My mom's not home," he said happily.

Kendall smiled.

Perfect.

Parents would get in the way of the things running through his head.

"Good,"

Kendall followed Logan into the house and Kendall immediately kicked off his shoes by the front door. Logan's parents loved him like he was their own son, so it didn't really surprise them if he just walked through the front door saying 'hello'.

"Do you want to play pool or something?" Logan asked, rubbing the back of his neck. He looked kind of nervous. Kendall's somewhat sadistic smile appeared again.

"Sure,"

He followed him to the basement and the two played pool for a while. As they played, Kendall and Logan secretly shot glances towards each other. It was like the two of them wanted to say something to each other but didn't know how to say it. After a while of playing, they got bored and just sat down on the couch, talking to each other.

"Seriously," Logan stated after a few minutes. "I want to pay you back."

"Do you _really_ want to pay my back, Logie?" Kendall asked as he studied Logan.

"Yes," Logan blushed for probably the fifteenth time that day. "I have this thing where it bugs me to death if I don't pay someone back."

"Ok, hold on," Kendall shifted his body position so he was sitting right beside Logan. Logan watched him, his eyes narrowed in suspicion and confusion.

"Kendall, what are you-"Logan was cut off as Kendall pressed his lips against his.

Logan couldn't think straight; Kendall was kissing him. For a while their lips just rested against each other, savoring the feeling. It was electric and unbelievable, neither of them thought something so small could mean so much but as Logan leaned in further, Kendall gained more confidence and slipped his tongue out to caress the others lips which opened without hesitation. The kiss deepened and soon the two were passionately entwined, each totally engrossed in the other as if they were the only things in the world.

Kendall finally pulled away and the two stared at each other as they gasped for air.

"I…" Logan took a deep breath. "I don't get it, how did that pay you…" his voice trailed off and his eyes widened. "Oh!" he finally got it.

Kendall grinned and shook his head. "Logan, for someone who is so smart, you can be dumb sometimes."

Logan pouted. "That's not fair, I just didn't think that-"

Kendall kissed him again, cutting him off in mid rant. "Happy Valentine's Day, Logie."


End file.
